


Bispearl Is Canon!

by Gay_and_Afraid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_Afraid/pseuds/Gay_and_Afraid
Summary: Short again. Bismuth and Pearl are both gay and oblivious. But luckily, they've got good friends that are less oblivious.Literally just me going, "oh let me write them getting together finally" and it's so bad but it's ok I got you, my fellow bispearl shippers lmao





	1. Chapter 1

"Good God. Pearl; Bismuth won't hate you if she finds out you have feelings for her. Just… talk to her." Amethyst replied, exasperated, "I mean, it's pretty damn obvious she likes you, too. Back me up, Garnet."  
"Amethyst is right."  
"R-really? You think so?"  
"Do you hear how she talks to you?" Garnet smiled as she watched the gears turn in Pearl's head.  
"But she… she's just a friendly person! She's touchy, and flirty, sure, but it's not just with me, right?"  
"Dude, you are the most oblivious lesbian I've ever met. Do you really see Bismuth carrying other girls in her arms just 'cuz? Does she worship the ground that everyone walks on? Nope. Just you."  
"She… she doesn't 'worship' me, Amethyst. You're being ridiculous."  
"What's ridiculous is the way she looks at you! Like you hung the stars in the sky. Like you're some sort of goddess. I bet that when she walks in through that door, you're the first person she says hi to. And she's gonna find some way of sneaking her hand around your waist and you're gonna giggle and blush, and lean against her because you're both clearly in love with each other but won't ever admit it!" Pearl froze. As much as she wanted to deny, she knew that every word of it was true. Except…  
"I don't know… 'in love?' with me? I don't think so."  
"Well, let's just see then." Amethyst challenged.  
"Fine! Let's just see!"  
Garnet shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bismuth, you like Pearl, right?" Lapis asked, matter of factually.   
Peridot was shocked, "What?"  
"Why are you so surprised? They totally flirt like, all the time. And Pearl never flirts."   
Peridot remained quiet for a moment, "What?"   
"We do not fl- well… we do… but it's just a friendly thing! We've been doing it for decades-"   
"That's what she said." Peridot interrupted. Lapis snorted.   
"Oh boy. Ok. You got me there," she admitted, and got back on topic, "But me and Pearl? We aren't a thing. I don't think that's happening."   
"Ok but that's not what I asked. I asked if you want something to happen between you two." Lapis said.  
"Well, yeah."   
"Why?" Peridot asked.  
"What do you mean, why? Peridot; it's feelings. They don't always make sense. They rarely do." Lapis explained.  
"Right…"  
"Well, I mean, it's Pearl, you know? She's… she's smart, she's strong. Kind. Pretty," she shook her head, "But it doesn't matter. She isn't interested."   
"And you know this… how?"   
"You guys know all the Pink Diamond stuff. The only relationship she's been in was crazy. I don't think she's looking to get into anything serious anytime soon."   
"Okay… but you do realize that you didn't emotionally manipulate and take advantage of her for thousands of years, right? Like, I get where you're coming from, but this is something entirely different." Lapis argued.  
"Right! She knows you care about her and consider other people's feelings and stuff. You might have to talk about it a bit, but it could still work." Peridot encouraged.   
"Maybe you're right."  
"Of course we are." Peridot replied, and high fived Lapis.   
"So… when are you thinking? Tomorrow? Maybe the next day? After you have some time to think about what you're gonna say?"  
"I'm going right now."  
"What?" Both gems yelled at the same time.   
"You need a plan! A battle strategy! What if she rejects you? What'll you do? Run away? You need to know what to do in all of the possible things that can go wrong! Or right! You have no idea what to do!"  
"I'm with Peridot. You should probably think it through before going over to her and casually mentioning you love her."   
"Nah, I'll figure it out on the way there."  
"But that's only like, five seconds!"   
She already began walking to the warp pad, "Then I'll improvise! Thanks for the help!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bismuth walked up the stairs to the beach house, seeing Garnet shake her head. She opened the door, and smiled, turning to Pearl, "Hey there, good lookin'. How're ya doing?"   
"I'm fine." She chuckled.   
"I can see that."  
"Oh, stop it. You know what I meant."   
"And you know what I meant," she winked and turned to the other two in the room, "Garnet. Amethyst," She nodded, acknowledging them, "What're y'all up to?" She placed a hand on Pearl's lower back, standing next to her. Despite knowing that Amethyst would tease her about it later, she still felt inclined to lean into the comforting touch. So she did. And exactly as Amethyst predicted, Bismuth slid her hand to Pearl's side, holding her close by the waist.   
Garnet smirked knowingly, "Nothing much. They were just arguing." The two of them looked at her, confused.   
Bismuth took the bait, "Oh? About what?"   
Instantly, Amethyst understood, and smiled smugly, "Yeah, Pearl. What were we arguing about~?"   
"We- uh…" She looked to her left side, seeing Bismuth's hand on her waist, and looked to her right to see Bismuth looking down at her, confused, intrigued, and a tad bit worried, "I- um."  
"Having some trouble there, buddy?" Amethyst teased, earning death glares from Pearl, "If you need some help explaining, I'll-"   
"No! I can handle this just fine on my own, thank you." She interrupted abruptly, and turned to Bismuth, "Amethyst thought it'd be funny to guess what you'd do when you walked into the room."  
"Oh yeah? How'd she do?"   
"She-"  
"I'm proud to let you know that I nailed it. I said that when you walked in, you'd greet Pearl first with a cutesy flirty back and forth thing you guys always do. Then, you'd find a way to sneak your arm around her, and she'd love it-"   
"Hold on, Amethyst. Give them a moment." Garnet stopped her. Pearl stared at the floor, face completely tinted blue.  
Noticing how the smaller gem has created some distance between them, Bismuth worried, "Oh. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Should I… not say stuff like that, and keep my hands to myself? I-"   
"No, no! It's not that!"   
"Then what is it? Whatever makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop. No questions asked."   
Pearl somehow flushed even more, "I… it's not that you make me uncomfortable, it's… it's me."   
"Pearl," Garnet got her attention, "Prove Amethyst wrong." It took her a moment, but it clicked.   
"Oh!" She turned back to Bismuth. She always had a competitive streak, and that's the only reason she had enough adrenaline rushing through her to make her confident enough to speak. "Bismuth, I like you. A lot. I love you."  
"I feel like this is a conversation we should have alone?"  
"No, I have to do it now because Amethyst said we're both clearly in love with each other but won't admit it, and I need to prove her wrong right now!"   
She paused, processed what she just heard, and laughed, "Well, if we're doing this to prove her wrong, then I'm pretty much obligated to tell you that I feel the same."  
"... Good."  
"Good," they both paused before Bismuth continued, "So should we go and talk, or-"   
"Right. Yes! Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might fuck around and write more bispearl but this is all I have so far lmao


End file.
